


5 Drabbles of Northern Friends

by matistama



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matistama/pseuds/matistama
Summary: Estonia may not be a Nordic, but no matter what, he is a close friend who may even be close enough to consider family.





	5 Drabbles of Northern Friends

**Author's Note:**

> These are a few things I wrote against the idea that the Nordics would treat Estonia poorly. In order of drabbles, Denmark (Søren) and Estonia, Finland and Estonia, Sweden and Estonia, Norway (Lukas) and Estonia, and Iceland (Emil) and Estonia.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr: May 19th, 2015.

“We should go camping! You have free time! I’ve got free time! Plus!” Søren kicked the stand of his bike and dug thru his backpack. From the looks of it, Søren was set on going camping whether Eduard came or not. “Look what I got!”

Søren handed Eduard a notebook. It wasn’t a simple, mass-produced notebook for classroom notes. It was obviously handmade. Sown binding. Dried plants making the cover. Thick pages able to handle watercolors. Eduard hadn’t know the book for more than a moment, and he loved it.

“I though you could do that analyzing thing you used to do all the time. It’s no replica of your old books, but I thought it looked cool! Just like old times!”

Eddie couldn’t stop smiling. “I’ll finish packing my bag. Just give me a few minutes.”

“Finish?”

“You invite me to go camping every few months. I like to be prepared.”

* * *

 

"It’s got to be intense and epic!"

"We have a contest throwing cell phones, Tino. I don’t think it needs to be the next big thing.”

“We could fight sharks!”

“Maybe something less likely to injure people.”

“Oh, come on! Where is your sense of adventure?”

“I left it for common sense. You know we could just go to the movies like regular people.”

“You’re my best friend! I want our outings to be memorable.”

* * *

 

Knock, knock.

Eduard’s head jumps off his desk where he had been taking a quick nap.

Knock, knock.

He looks outside. The sun was shining, and oh great, it was just after noon. Not as quick of a nap as he thought it would be.

Knock, knock.

“Coming!” He yells as he carefully walks over papers strewn around his office before going to his front door. He looks at himself in the hall mirror. He’s a mess, but oh well, sacrifices need to be made for his work. He sees the person at his door through windows and brushes down loose hair with his hands before opening the door. “Hello, Berwald!”

“Tino told me ya were working on a project... again.”

“Yeah, it’s been going well. I’ve lost a little time though, so I should probably get back to it.”

“Have ya eaten today?”

“No, but I’ve just got up and –“

Berwald walks past him to the kitchen as if he was on an important mission, and yet again, he brought food. Eduard wondered if Berwald realized Ed kept more than bread in his home. “I’ll make something ya. Go take a shower.”

“But Ber. I got a lot of work to make up. You can come over later-“

“Shower.”

“But –“ Eduard gave a sigh. “Fine.” Who was Ber supposed to be anyways? His mother?

* * *

 

“That’s kind and all, Lukas, but I’m not much into using my magic. I just kind of have it.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know how to use it more than to sink boats?”

“Maybe but it’s not on my list of priorities.”

“I guess you don’t need to come to our meeting, but consider it in the future. Your type of magic is untapped potential with centuries of building up in your body. Who knows? It might be stronger than mine.”

Eduard chuckled a little. “I don’t think that would be possible."

“True. Romania’s then.”

* * *

 

A long gift was place unceremoniously on his lap. Eduard looked down from his book to the gift and up to the person in front of him.

“What are you looking at, four eyes? Open it.”

“Blunt as ever I see.”

“Open it.”

“Okay, okay!” Ed unwrapped the parcel and was surprised to find that there was a sword. What kind of person just gives out swords as gifts at this point? And it was a blunt one at that.

“You’ve got an hour. Meet me at the docks.”

“Emil, you know I don’t typically engage in sword fights anymore. Or physical fights in general.”

“Are you afraid I’m gonna beat you?”

Eduard smiled. “I’ll meet you in an hour.”

**Author's Note:**

> Both the mentions of sinking ships and sword fighting are in reference to the Oeselian (Estonian) Vikings. I have once read that the Oeselians were able to sink ships by singing, which is a sort of magic. Also the Oeselians and Icelanders at the time did fight against each other on the seas.


End file.
